Where's Lucy?
by xXNamlessAngelXx
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission but doesn't comeback. What will Natsu do? Hints of Grey X Juvia.
1. Mission

"Are you sure you want to do this Lucy? I mean missions can get pretty dangerous. Maybe you should bring Natsu with you?" Asked the retired mage worriedly.

"Of course. I can't always depend on Natsu to come and save me. I've got to do some missions on my own or I won't ever get stronger."

Marijane sighed. "You know that no one thinks you weak, right?"

"Yes I do, but this is for me. No matter how many times you guys tell me, I won't feel strong unless I do something on my own."

Marijane smiled and Lucy returned it with one of her own. "Alright. Be careful, okay?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and waved goodbye, and called over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a couple days!"

Soon as the doors closed shut, Natsu sat at the counter and looked curiously at the doors. "Where's she going?"

"Mission."

"Without me?"

Marijane nodded."She wanted to go by herself."

The young dragon slayer shot up from his chair, angry. "By herself? Is she insane? What if she gets hurt or killed?"

"Natsu, Lucy's strong. She can handle herself." Marijane felt slightly hypocritical as she said this since she had been thinking the same thing a couple of moments ago but Lucy had reassured her. But now, she had reassure Natsu.

"It's not that I don't think she's strong it's just that I would feel better if I was there with her, I mean, we're teammates! We're supposed to go on missions , It's boring without her here." He said pouting and sliding back down into his chair.

The white haired mage smiled. "It'll be okay. She's only going to be gone for a couple of days."

"Really?"

She nodded and the pink haired boy jumped from his chair. "Alright! Then I'll go on a mission too in till then!" He said and ran to the mission board. Marijane smiled and giggled to herself. '_I wonder how long it will take for him to realize how he feels about her._' She thought to herself and began to wipe out the dirty cups left over from her guild mates but she couldn't help but have this nagging feeling in gut.

Will Lucy really be okay?


	2. Missing

Three weeks later…

Front doors of the guild slammed open as a grinning Natsu walked confidently in with Happy on his shoulder. Some gave him a sad smile while others didn't even look at him and just stared worriedly at the patterns on the wood table. Natsu and Happy went over to the bar and raised an eye brow at Marijane.

"What's with everyone?"

Marijane bit her lip, and gave Natsu a sad look. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"Natsu…Do you notice anyone missing?" He glanced around the guild. As far as he could tell, everyone was there except for his blonde teammate.

"Where's Lucy?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? She was only supposed to be gone a couple of days. You had to have seen her."

"Natsu…She never came back! Erza is in there trying to convince master to go let her search for her. She was only supposed to escort someone to another town and it's been 3 weeks!" She cried, sobbing into her hands.

"It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let her go alone!"

Normally, Natsu would have tried to comfort his friend in this type of situation, but her words were ringing in his head. Lucy, his precious Nakama, is missing. Just like Igneel was. No, this was different. Lucy said she was coming back, so that means something's wrong. She could be hurt somewhere or was kidnapped. Or worse. Dead.

Natsu rose from his chair with a determined look on his face and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going Natsu?"

He turned around with confident smile. "To find Lucy of course."

Marijane looked at him in disbelief. "How? She can be anywhere!"

He put his hand on the door, and tapped his nose. "Never underestimate the nose of a dragon slayer. Happy you coming?"

"Aye!" And then they were gone, going off in search of their precious Nakama. Marijane didn't go after them. She knew that soon as Natsu make up his mind, you can't stop him.

Especially if it has something to do with the ones he cares about.

Erza walked out of Master's office, with a dark look.

"He denied me permission."

Marijane smiled, pouring Erza glass of water. "No worries."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause Natsu is going to find her." Erza's face became even darker.

"Does he have any idea where she might be?"

"Um. No." The glass shattered in Erza in her hand.

"What is he thinking? He has no leads!"

"He did say something before he left though."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "And what was that?"

Marijane smiled and taped her own nose, impersonating Natsu.

"'Never underestimate the nose of a dragon slayer.'"

* * *

**_Sorry its so short. I wrote this in like 30-40 minutes~_**

**_SO for the next one I'll try to make it longer. :3_**


	3. Key's

Natsu glanced around as he crawled into Lucy's dark apartment. He sneakily walked over to dresser but soon felt foolish after realizing that Lucy wasn't there to kick him out. He sighed and picked up one of Lucy's shirt. His heart ached and his eye brows knitted together.

_Lucy…_

"Natsu! We need to go." Called Happy from the window.

Natsu nodded and slid the shirt into his bag. He needed to take something of Lucy's with him so he wouldn't forget the scent. He probably wouldn't forget the sweet scent of his pretty teammate, but he just wanted to be safe.

Happy lifted Natsu up by and they flew off into the sky, following the young dragon slayers directions.

* * *

It's been hours and Natsu and Happy had been flying and walking non-stop. Right now, they were sitting around a fire that Natsu created, roasting a fish when they heard a crunch from a bush. Natsu immediately rose and got in a defensive position, ready to take on any enemy he dared to get in the way. Two people emerged from the darkness. One had blue hair and was staring lovingly at the person next to her whom wasn't wearing a shirt.

Natsu relaxed slightly and glared at Gray. "What are you doing here, blockhead?"

Gray glared at him. "Lluiva and I just got done with our mission. What about you, dragon breathe?"

Natsu's face became dark. "I have to find Lucy."

"She get lost or something? Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her around the guild lately." Gray commented.

Happy answered this time. "Lucy's missing."

The Ice and water mage's eye widened. "W-What?"

"She only supposed to be gone a couple of days, but it's been 3 weeks."

The pair was silent for a moment, taking in the new information. The Lluvia broke the silence. "Lluvia is going to help find Lucy."

Natsu looked at her. "You don't need to. I'm perfectly able to find her on my own."

"Lluiva doesn't care. Lucy is her friend. If she's in trouble, Lluvia will help!" exclaimed Lluvia, with a determined look on her face.

"Me too."

Natsu blew fire out of his nose. "Fine. Just don't get in my way, snowflake."

"What'd you say, Bastard?"

Natsu was about make a comeback when Happy tugged on his pants leg. "We need to hurry and find Lucy."

Natsu nodded and sniffed the air. He could smell the scents of Happy, Gray, Lluvia. The musky scent of the forest surrounding them. And the smell of a very faint fragrance of Vanilla that only Lucy wore.

"Follow me." He said grabbing his things and walking up the path. Gray huffed and followed but stopped Lluvia called out to him.

"Gray-sama! Your clothes!" She said, blushing.

Gray looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing anything." Gah! When did this happen?"

A flustered Lluvia threw him a wad of fabric. Gray quickly slipped his clothes and went up the path after Natsu with Lluvia right behind him.

After a few quarrels between Natsu and Gray, and a few complaints from Happy about wanting some fish, Natsu's nose head lead them to a waterfall.

"I think your nose is out of whack, cause I do not see Lucy anywhere." Insulted Gray.

"My nose is perfectly fine. Lucy _was_ here at some point."

"Well she isn't now. So let's move on."

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Lluvia who was looking at something at the edge that lead of the cliff and into the waters below. She lifted something that was gold and silver. It jingled as she held it up the light. Natsu's eyes widened.

_Lucy's keys…_


	4. Town

The group stared in utter horror at the celestial keys that gave blonde friend the power to bring creatures from another world.

Happy let out cry. "B-But Lucy always has her keys!"

Gray's expression darkened. "Something is definitely not right."

Everyone nodded in agreement except Natsu whom was already stalking up the path, fists flaming and steam blowing out of his nose. "Come on. Our Nakama needs our help." He growled obviously understanding how serious this situation was.

Normally, Gray would have said something about Natsu bossing him around but he figured right now was not the best time to start a fight. So he started walking with Juvia and Happy in tow.

* * *

In some place not to far from Natsu and the others, a man stood in his eerie mansion rubbing his chin as he eyed the pretty blonde that laid unconscious on the cold concrete floor. He glanced at his servant whom was still dressed up his casual clothing so he could perform the task his master had requested.

The man crossed his arms. "Are you sure that she will do as I say when she awakes?"

The servant bowed. "Yes master. I'm quite confident that I performed the spell correctly."

The man smiled. "Thank you, James." Turning back to the beauty on the floor. Without warning, her eye lids slid up like a curtain on a stage, revealing her warm brown eyes to the world. Her eye searched the room, dazed and confused. The man smirked.

"Stand up." The teenager did as he requested.

"Tell me your name."

She was silent for a moment and then she spoke, her voice crackly with sleep. "Lucy."

"Run around the room once." Lucy did as he requested once again.

The mans smirk got wider and he let out dark evil laugh. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

"Natsu! Are we getting any closer?" Gray complained.

Natsu's head whipped around, his eyes blazing. "We'll get there when we get there." He turned his head back around while Gray stared. Gray has seen Natsu angry before, most of the time it was directed towards him or when someone he cared about was in trouble but this time it was different. Sure, he would get angry if it was anyone else in the guild too but this was Lucy. Natsu's Lucy. To Natsu, she was special, which Gray realized a while back ago but knowing Natsu, he probably had absolutely no clue about his feelings for her. But who knows, maybe this situation made Natsu finally realize it?

'I just hope we make it in time for it lead to something.' Gray thought. Smiling secretly to himself, not wanting anyone to know about him actually caring about his enemy's happiness.

"Look!" Happy called out, pointing in a random direction. All their heads turned spotting the tops of roofs and a large gate over the tree line.

"Its a town!" Said Juvia, glancing at Natsu. "Is Lucy there?"

Natsu sniffed and realization lit up across his face. "Yeah!" And then he took off, running in the direction of the gate with Happy flying behind him. And after Gray and Juvia realized that their pink haired friend was gone, they quickly scurried after them with grins on their faces. Their gonna find Lucy!


	5. So Close

Team Natsu (And Juvia) wandered the towns streets, searching the crowd for the pretty friend while people gave them weird looks. Natsu's stomach grumbled, begging for something to nourish it.

"Maybe we should stop and get something to eat?" Suggested Gray.

Natsu contemplated this. He wanted to continue searching but what would he do if he found her and a fight broke out? He can't fight on an empty stomach. "Yeah." He made an immediate u-turn, directing the group into a nearby restaurant. But little did they know, right when they turned their backs, a man and a blonde woman walked by with their arms locked. To the bystanders, they looked like a cute couple in love, but only the couple themselves knew what was really going on. Well, one person out of the couple.

"So you got the idea. Get in, grab it, and get out." The man whispered in her ear.

Lucy nodded, giggling falsely to make it look like he whispered something flirty. "Yes master." The man smirked.

'_Such a good slave.' _He thought.

"Good. Go back to the mansion when your done." He said.

And then the man was gone, slipping away onto the crowd, leaving Lucy to fend for herself. She glanced around, trying to spot anyone who might try to endanger her mission. When she was sure no one was paying attention, she stealthy slipped into a dark alley and into a tight gap in the wall, silently stripping and replacing her clothes with the black ones her master had given her.

Lucy glanced around once again, making sure that no one was hiding away in any of the hidden crevices but she found no one. She quickly slid on her mask, giving her the appearance of a thief, which at the moment she was. She shuffled around the maze of alleys, not having any trouble at all finding her way to her destination since she had memorized the map her master had shown her. The young girls face remained emotionless as she stood in front of the gate of her target.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Natsu's nose twitched as he shoved half a cheese burger down his throat and into the pits of his belly. His whole body stiffened as the familiar scent hit him like a ton of bricks. It smelt of vanilla, and not any other vanilla scent that was mixed with the scents of perfume and soap, it was Lucy's! Natus dove out of the booth and took off out the door, leaving the rest of team Natsu bewildered in the booth. Natsu swerved around people, crashed through groups, and took sharp turns that almost made him slip. But he didn't care, his mind was consumed by only one person.

'_Lucy, Lucy! Where are you? Lucy! LUCY!_' He kept screaming in his head like he was hoping she had somehow developed telepathic powers and would magically show up, giving him one of her famous smiles, and tell him that she was okay.

Natsu soon found himself in a dark alley, but he didn't slow down. Not even when he saw the dark figure at the very end. Natsu desperately reached out and grabbed the figures shoulder. "Lucy!"

But it wasn't Lucy. It wasn't even a woman. The man stared at him in shock. "Can I help you?"

Natsu released the man's shoulder and looked down in disappointment. "Sorry. Thought you were someone else."

The man smiled but anyone could tell that it was fake. "It fine, now if you'll excuse me, I have places to go." And the whipped around, hitting Natsu in the face with his foul scent. But Natsu didn't just get the man's scent, he also smelt one the was quite similar to someone he knew very well.

Natsu expression darkened and he grabbed the man again, letting out a low snarl. "Where's Lucy?"

The man stared for a moment. "I'm sorry, I don't know a Lucy." The man said, lying through his teeth.

Natsu's grip tightened and he growled. "Bull shit. I can smell her scent on you. Now don't make me ask again. Where. Is. Lucy."

Suddenly, some officers ran down the street, screaming profanities and giving orders. "Follow them and you'll find her." The man said smirking and punched Natsu in the face while he was to busy staring at the men in uniforms. Natsu stumbled back, clutching his jaw. His eyes snapped up in a glare that would make any man wet themselves but he found that he was alone. The man was gone. Natsu let out a cry of frustration and dug his hands deep into his pink spiky hair while all the fire left his eyes.

Dammit! He was so close to finding her. So so close. He could almost feel Lucy's small frame in his arms, smell her sweet aroma that made him high every time he got a good whiff, see her dazzling smile that made every man's heart skip a beat, but as soon as that man was gone, she was gone too.

But then Natsu remembered something the man had said. '_Follow them and you'll find her._' Natsu's head quickly shot up and he darted out the alley, following the groups of angry officers, his eyes filled with determination.

'_Don't worry Lucy, I'm coming!_'


	6. Robbery

Natsu shoved his way through the crowd, desperately trying to keep the officers in his sights while staying far enough back to keep them unaware of him. Natsu's eye were so focused on the officers that he didn't even notice that he passed the rest of his group, whom quickly spotted his brightly colored hair and his dragon scale scarf.

"Hey Idiot! Wait up!" Gray called but Natsu did not slow down, he didn't even hear him over the roar of the crowd.

"Kyaa!" Juvia cried out as she tripped over a strangers foot. Gray quickly rushed to help her up and to make sure she was okay.

Gray turned to Happy, and spoke as if he was giving an order. "Happy. Try to keep an eye on Natsu."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed and flew over the crowd. Not to far from Gray and Juvia so then he could still speak to them but still high enough to spot Natsu.

Natsu slid around a sudden corner where he was met with a large building surrounded with large brick fences. Natsu switched from sprinting to a slow trot, staying near the shadows of the trees to remain unseen. When he got closer, he noticed their was a large brick sign with the words 'Alebia Museum' in big red letters and a two men were speaking in quiet whispers by the front gate.

Natsu used his enhanced dragon slayer hearing to listen in on the conversation. "What happened here?"

"Someone stole the NEB and got away."

"Shit. Any idea who it was?"

"No. But we interviewed some of the witnesses, said it was hard to tell but what they all said that it was female, Blonde hair. And from the male witnesses and I quote, 'She had a good rack'."

Natsu's looked down, with his eyebrows furrowed. That's definitely Lucy. But why? His Lucy would never rob a museum, not unless she didn't have choice in the matter. Natsu's mind juggled with the many possibilities of why she would preform this crime but none of them made any sense. But then, Natsu heard a light crunch from behind him.

Natsu's head snapped toward sudden sound, spotting a splash of blonde hair disappear down another dark alley. Without thinking, Natsu took off, following the person through the many twists and turns of the dark alleyways of the town, sniffing the air as he went. The smell of vanilla hit him like a slap in the face.

'It's Lucy! Its got to be!'

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled out.

But Lucy stop, she didn't even glance back at him. She just started to run faster and take sharper turns to evade the pink haired man's reach. Why is she running away? And then realization hit him like a ton of bricks when the image of the man from earlier flashed into his head and when he remembered a specific thought he had earlier.

_'…, not unless she didn't have a choice in the matter.'_

Natsu let out low growl and huffed smoke out his nose. What did this man do to her!

"Lucy! Stop!" He called with his eyes burning and reached out but his fingers only grazed he blonde locks.

But all of a sudden, a large body slammed into Natsu, knocking him into the cold hard pavement. Natsu fought against the creature who was biting and clawing at his arms, but his eyes never left the small blonde who was slowly disappearing from his sight as they got farther and farther away.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out.

Natsu punched the creature with a flaming fist and jumped up, scanning the area for his teammate. But it was already too late, she was long gone. Natsu let out monstrous roar and started to slam his flaming fists into the undeserving ground. He lost her again!

"Natsu!" Happy cried, attaching himself to his father figures head. Gray and Juvia slowly jogged up to them.

"You knuckle head! Why the hell did you run...of...?" Gray was about to give Natsu a piece of his mind but stopped when he noticed the look on his face. It was a cross from anger and despair.

"What happened?" Juvia asked, her eyes never leaving Gray.

Natsu sat up but he glared at the ground. "I almost caught Lucy but," His eye flashed towards the unconscious creature laying a few feet away. "that thing got in my way." He growled.

Juvia cautiously walked to it and inspected it. "Juvia thinks its a dog."

"You think?" Questioned Gray.

Juvia's glanced up at Gray, making his stomach to do a flip. "Juvia doesn't know how to explain it, Gray-sama. Please come look." Gray and Natsu walked over to her and examined the large mass. Juvia was right, it did look mostly like a dog but it had large teeth like a saber tooth tiger and was the size of a very large lion. It even had a tail of a zebra.

"What the hell?" Gray and Natsu both said at the same time. They both towards each other glaring. Juvia, sensing the impending fight, spoke up quickly before they got to into it where they couldn't hear her.

"Gray-sama! Maybe this can help us find Lucy!"

Both their heads turned and watched as Juvia unclasped the cheep spiky collar around the things neck. She held it up, revealing the shiny metal tag hanging from it. If you looked close enough, you could barely make out the writing carved into it. Gray smirked.

"Thank god this guys owner is stupid."

Natsu and Happy looked between the two and at the tag, confused. "How is this supposed to help us find Lucy?"

Gray sighed. "Well who ever owned this thing obviously didn't want you getting to Lucy, so they're probably tied together."

Juvia continued for him. "So if you find the owner..."

"You find Lucy!" Happy cried with joy. Natsu and Happy jumped up, pumping their hands in the air with grins of excitement on their faces.

"Then what are we waiting for! Lets goooo!"

* * *

Sorry this one was a bit rushed since my stupid little brother kept bugging me to get off the computer. Little Brat. Lol.


	7. Damia

The drip drops of loose rain water hitting the cold concrete ground of the man's basement echoed in 3 people's ears. A man chuckled darkly.

"Good job, Lucy." He said as he took the NEB from her hands. James, the butler, stared into Lucy's emotionless eyes with pity written all over his hard features but he immediately snapped back into his emotionless facade as soon as his master turned to face him.

"James!"

"Yes master Neal." James responded straightening his back and sticking out his chest.

Neal shoved the NEB into James's arms. "Get this set up would ya."

"Yes sir." He said and scurried off into another room as a loud bang was heard upstairs, he pretended like he didn't hear.

Neal turned to Lucy frowning. "It seems that we have guests. And their friends of yours."

An evil laugh ripped from Neal's throat and Lucy shivered.

* * *

"Juvia hopes we have the right house."

"Me too." Agreed Gray. '_If we have the wrong one, I'm not paying for the door._' he proclaimed inside his head.

The small group didn't bother admiring the rich interior, Gray and Juvia immediately started following Natsu who was taking sharp turns down random hallways filled with doors. But out of no where, Gray slammed into Natsu's back while Juvia bumped into his naked one making her turn into several shades of red.

"Gray-sama. Your shirt."

"Again?" He exclaimed.

"I think you guys have something more important to worry about then clothing." Said a scruffy voice.

Both their heads snapped up, and spotted a figure glaring at them from the middle of the dimmed hallway. It was a man, as Natsu could tell with his special eye sight. It wasn't the same man he saw in that alley way but he most definitely stank like him.

The man snickered. "Welcome to my cousins mansion. I'm Nathan. Make yourself welcome. But I'll give you a fair warning," He smiled so widely that it looked like his face might split in two. "We are not very good hosts." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

He pointed something silver to the sky. "Open the gate, Damia!"

The little group stood there flabbergasted as woman appeared in leafy clothing and long silky brown hair that went to her waist. Her forest green eyes, scanned the room and landed on her contractor.

"You have summoned me?"

He nodded his head towards Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Happy. "You know what to do."

"Dead or alive?"

"Do whatever, have fun with it." Damia scoffed but didn't say anything. The man just gave her a stern look and scratched the back of his head. "I'm getting a snack." He yawned and disappeared down the hallway.

Damia huffed. She raised her hands, hesitant, glancing one more time down the hallway her contractor went down and slammed her hands into the ground. At first, nothing happened but then the ground started to contort and move like waves, lifting the little group into the air. With each wave, they would go flying back more closer to a wall where the woman had performed some hand gesture towards and created a big hole. Gray noticed Natsu's face turn slightly green and him wrapping his arms around his stomach.

'_You've got to be kidding me!_' Gray thought as Natsu groaned as they were flung into the air again.

When they got closer to the hole, Natsu called out weakly. "Happy!"

Happy quickly grabbed Natsu's hand, understanding what he wanted. "Aye!" And lifted himself and Natsu into the air. Natsu's face immediately went back to it's normal color.

Gray was about to say something witty about Natsu's weakness but the waves had threw him and Juvia through the hole. The woman thrusts her hand towards the wall and the hole closes, trapping Juvia and Gray who knows where. The waves stopped and Happy put Natsu back on his feet.

The woman glared at the Natsu. "You should have just left. I didn't want to hurt you but I guess now I have no choice."

Natsu raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything, another voice spoke. "Then don't."

Damia's and Natsu's heads snapped towards the man standing in a doorway. It was Neal. He stepped slowly out of the shadows the hid him in the unknown room, he smirked at the two opponents.

"Take care of the other two would you please?"

Damia growled. "I only take orders from my master."

"And I'm the master of your master which automatically makes me have power over you." Neal popped his knuckles. "Now GO!" He commanded.

Damia huffed and gave him one long glare before recreating the hole she made earlier and entered it. Its closed quickly behind her. Neal switched his attention towards Natsu who's fists were flaming and he was giving him a death glare.

"Hmm. I remember you. Your the fellow who rudely stopped me in that alley. You looking for, oh who was it? Luigi? Linda? Hmm." Neal scratched his imaginary beard.

"Stop playing dumb! Its Lucy! Where is she? " Natsu yelled, infuriated.

"Ah! That's it. Shes not here. Now good day." He said and turned around, taking a step back towards the room he just exited from.

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" Natsu screamed and charged towards Neal, with one of his fists raised. But without warning, someone grabbed his forearm and yanked him back; slamming him in a pillar and knocking the breathe out of him. Happy cried out and flew to his friend's side.

Natsu blinked away the dizziness and shook his head. When his vision cleared, he noticed that who ever grabbed him was still attached to his arm. No. Its wasn't a person. Natsu blinked again. It was a long sleek black whip, coiled round his muscular arm like a snake trying squeeze the life out of it's victim. Natsu followed the long leather rope to the person wielding the weapon. There stood a blonde woman with deep brown eyes dressed in the same black attire Natsu had seen her last.

'_W-What...? Why...?' _Natsu thought, his mind going hey wire out of confusion.

Happy noticed that his friend's distress and whipped his small blue body around. Happy's eyes widened and he started tremble from the on coming sobs.

"Luuuucy!"


	8. You Can Fight This

Happy, not bothering to access the situation at hand, barreled towards Lucy's chest with glee. Natsu tried to call out to him, but his words didn't reach him before it was too late. Just as Happy was about a foot away from Lucy, she backhanded him so hard he slammed right into the floor.

Nobody noticed that she flinched slightly when Happy yelped.

"Happy!" Natsu cried, and ran to his best friends side.

Happy sobbed in Natsu's arms. "L-Lucy...Why?"

Natsu whispered, "She's not herself Happy, that bastard did something to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh course! The Lucy we know would never attack her friends."

"Right!" Happy exclaimed loudly. Neal stared at them curiously, but transferred his attention to Lucy. He closed the space between them, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He smirked as Natsu glared at him.

He turned to whisper in her ear. "Remember today's date, June 5th. Cause today is the day that I make you kill your friends and open the gate to the celestial realm." But before Neal could say more, a fist came slammed right into his jaw, sending him skidding back. Lucy just stood there and stared at the two fight blankly.

"I don't have time for this!" Neal complained as leaped away from Natsu's fiery fists. "Lucy, kill this nuisance." He yelled with a smirk.

Awaking from her stupor, Lucy snapped her whip, pulling Natsu right off his feet and sending him flying into a pillar. Natsu slid to the ground with a loud groan and slowly stood after spotting Neal running like a coward down the hall. Natsu tried to go after him but Lucy didn't give him a chance.

Lucy leaped into his path and roundhouse kicked him right in his side. He went to counter but he hesitated. He could hit his pretty teammate, it was one thing if it was Gray but this was Lucy. He couldn't bring himself to hit Lucy.

Lucy took advantage of his weakness and punched him right in the gut, sending him staggering back. She didn't even wait for him to counter this time, she came at him, one fist after another.

'When did Lucy become this strong?' Natsu wondered.

'She always has been.' Natsu conluded, 'I just never realized.'

Finally finding a gap, Natsu grabbed both of Lucy's wrists, holding her in place. "Lucy! Stop! I know you don't want to do this. You don't have to let him control you, stand up to him! Fight it with everything you got, I know your strong enough to beat this."

Natsu stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes, searching for the real Lucy. He noticed that her eye were watering but her face remained emotionless. She heard him.

But she was still under his control. While he was destracted, she side swiped his leg, causing him to fall, bring her down with him. But from the shock of the fall, Natsu released her wrists giving her freedom to pull up out a knife. But as she held the knife up, she was shaking from her shoulders to her finger tips. She was trying so hard to fight it. She was using every fiber in her being to stop herself.

Tears streamed down her face. "N-N-Natsu. Knock me out, s-stop me, run. Do s-something while I still have some control."

He nodded, "Sorry." He muttered and punched her right in the stomach. Just like he did to Gray on Galuna Island. She dropped the knifed and fell unconscious.

He sighed, and threw her over his shoulder.

Happy flew over. "Are you okay Natsu?"

"Yeah. Lets go find Gray."

"Aye!"

I'm baaaackkk :)


End file.
